1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an insulated beach box in the form of an insulated cooler in which ice, beverages and various other food products may be placed with the ice maintaining the beverages and food products in a cold and fresh condition even though the beach box is placed on the beach where it may be relatively hot. The beach box includes structural features and attachments which enables the box to be effectively used as a beach chair having a seat back pivotally connected thereto which forms a seat back and pull handle when oriented generally in perpendicular relation to the top of the box which forms a seat. The box includes wheels and a rounded corner surface generally in alignment with the seat back which enables the device to be easily pulled over a hard surface by using the wheels and over sand, grass and the like by using the curved corner and adjacent surfaces of the box to facilitate the beach box being pulled to a desired site. The seat back includes pockets for storage of various items and is pivotally supported from the box to enable the seat back to be pivoted forwardly to a generally horizontal position to enable the beach box to be carried by the use of end handles. The seat back also provides an effective support for an optional umbrella which can be detachable clamped thereto and enables effective support for various other items that may be carried to or from the beach by placing them against the upper surface of the seat and the front surface of the seat back with such items being strapped in position if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals who go to the beach for swimming, sunbathing and the like frequently carry various items to enhance their enjoyment of beach activities. Such items may include a beach chair, beach umbrella, blanket, towels, radio, an insulated cooler for beverages and food products and various personal items. These items are usually bulky and difficult to handle and control while walking to and from the beach. Some efforts have been made to provide carrying bags and the like for some of the above mentioned items. However, there is still a substantial need for improved devices for use by beach goers to facilitate various utilitarian items being carried to and from the beach.